Falling Into Blue
by Ephemeral Cry Wolf
Summary: There were no words for how either of them felt, but it was okay because the words they needed were ones they could never say because this was only for a little while. They could only portray everything they felt with their eyes. RusAme/ AmeRus. Fluff. For you hopeless romantics out there.
**A/N: This is for you RusAme fans that love those rare sweet moments between these two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but in Soviet Russia, America owns me xD**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Seriously, what were you two thinking. You could have been hurt," England was chiding America and surprisingly, Russia on their childish behavior. He sighed, he didn't even know why he tried; the two weren't listening to a thing that came out of his mouth. Usually he'd be scolding America on starting fights over his idiotic behavior, but this was _far_ worse than anything he could imagine; now they were both idiots.

A firm hand gripped his shoulder and England stepped away and brushed off the imaginary dirt this invader had left on him. Turning, he came face to face with none other than France. "What do you want frog!"

"Angleterre, you should just let them be; Amérique and monsieur Russie can take care of themselves. Besides, it is much better than the two destroying the rest of us in their games," France shrugged his shoulders, "They're here now so we can start the meeting."

"They can't attend the meeting like THAT," England scowled and crossed his arms over his chest after gesturing toward the two nations still giggling in the doorway. Both of them had towels wrapped around their shoulders, not that it helped since they were soaking wet and dripping all over the floor to England's dismay. What surprised many nations in the room was the fact that the two weren't trying to rip each other's throats out, nope; they were giggling and enjoying the feel of each other's hands.

 **~Yesterday~**

America landed quite hard on his back in the middle of the hallway and barely had time to roll to the side as a large Russian landed in the spot he had just laid.

"And don't come back until you can get along!" An angry German slammed the double doors in their faces. Well, they did deserve that; they kind of destroyed the conference room, but it should have been England kicking their butts, he was the hosting nation after all. Guess the others were tired of them as well.

America pushed himself up until he was sitting on the floor and looked at the Russian sitting beside him. America wasn't angry; he didn't know why they always fought, neither one of them knew. It was more like a game to keep them both entertained, it kept them from thinking about their problems back at their homes.

The two of them had a very complex friendship; it was strange really. One minute they were beating each other into the ground, the next they'd be giggling like little girls and holding hands while they skipped through a field of sunflowers (okay, not really). No one would understand their friendship, if they knew about it that is; Russia and America barely understood it themselves.

They couldn't move on from the past, the good or the bad, but sometimes they became caught up in little moments where they could just forget who they were and what they represented; but only for a little while.

Blazing violet met vivid blue and America smiled and held out his hand, "Hey big guy, what do ya say we go do something fun?"

Russia smirked and placed his hand in the other's, "What do you have in mind? Don't say McDonald's."

"Let's go get ice cream," Alfred squealed like a little child on Christmas morning as he pulled them both up from the floor, "Then we can do something fun!" Little stars were sparkling in his eyes as Alfred led them down the hallway.

"All right, all right," Ivan laughed as they made their way out the doors.

It took some time roaming the streets of London, but they did find an ice cream shop. Ivan simply got one scoop of vanilla on a plain cone, while Alfred got a triple scoop of rainbow, choco mint chip, and cookie dough on a large waffle cone with added sprinkles and gummy bears (what a monster it had been and a sight to see).

They spent the day together, doing things that would likely have England reprimanding them later. Anything was okay by their standards as long as they didn't tear up the city.

"Ivan, I'm not so sure about this one," Alfred nervously rubbed his hands together as he looked out into the open air, blonde hair whipping his forehead. White wispy clouds were just an arm's reach away. Of course, he'd been in the sky before. Alfred loved to fly because it meant freedom; not even gravity could keep him down. But what Ivan wanted to do was absolutely insane. "Can't we have one parachute."

"Nonsense," Ivan grinned as he started making his way to the edge of the hangar, stopping beside Alfred. Violet eyes stared out into the light blues of the sky and the dark hues of the seas as the plane carried them. "The ocean will be softer than the snow."

Alfred gaped in horror because Ivan was completely serious about this. You'd think after skydiving into the snow and breaking an arm that the man would learn, but well you see… "I was not planning on dying today," the American sighed out of exasperation. Russians, he'd have to remember that Russia was trying to kill him even when he was being nice.

"You aren't going to die, silly."

"What if a shark eats us!"

"The whale didn't like the taste of you so I'm sure the shark won't either."

"Wah?!" Alfred was unable to come up with any reasonable retort, instead he found a light blush spreading across his cheeks as Ivan's fingers suddenly removed the glasses from his face and gently placed them in the pocket of his bomber jacket. The Russian moved his hand down to twine their fingers together. The slightest bit of skin contact between their hands had Alfred sweating uncomfortably. "Ivan, people are staring."

Russia only tightened his grip and the smile he was giving off was that sickly sweet one; the one Alfred was afraid of. "Alright, little one… time to jump."

"I'm not jumping out of this plane without a parachute."

"Okay, you don't have to." And America found himself regretting his poor choice of words because the next thing he knew was the feeling of an endless breeze baring down on him as Russia flung him out of the hangar. Alfred didn't even have to look to know that the people in the plane were looking on in horror as Russia jumped after him. If they didn't die, England was definitely going to kill them for making national headlines. He could see it now: "Foreign Gay Couple Skydives Without Parachute Over the Ocean." Wow… they sounded like two hopeless romantics.

Ivan was laughing while his arms were spread out like the wings of a bird. His large form moved down fast until he was able to catch up; his nimble fingers laced with Alfred's flailing ones. "Calm down, America, it is fun." Alfred didn't even know he'd been screaming his throat raw, and by the time it took him to calm down and gather his breath he noticed that freefalling actually felt kind of graceful. It didn't feel like he was falling at all.

His eyes glistened in excitement as they wandered the clouds and the sky. They were up so high that Alfred could see the vastness of the deep blue ocean from all sides, and the blue sky was starting to turn that orange-pink color as the sun made its descent along the horizon. He felt like a bird, and it was awesome!

His scream bubbled into sweet laughter as he looked up into smiling violet eyes; Alfred had never seen the Russian man so happy. Ivan let go of his hands so they could glide together, and Alfred spread out his arms and legs to catch more air and slow his fall. Ivan mirrored him.

Russia knew that many people saw his actions as strange, but it was the moments like these that made him glad that he was different. He was happy here, even if only temporarily. And maybe he never really paid much attention before, but the little sparkles in America's eyes were actually stars. Ivan felt like he was falling into the blueness of those orbs, and he couldn't tell whether he was falling into the sky or the ocean; the changing sky reflected off of them, and even though the sky had turned orange like fire, the intense blue in Alfred's eyes still looked as if it could swallow him whole.

Ivan was glad that he would be the only one to enjoy this sight. He couldn't have America any other way, but this was just enough for him.

A genuine smile spread across his face and he buried his face into Alfred's chest and wrapped his arms around his torso. Alfred's arms wrapped around Ivan's back; their bodies shifted into a nose dive as the ocean neared.

It would be really terrible if Ivan's heart chose this moment to plop out of his chest because he felt it thumping against its confines. He only wound himself around Alfred tighter, and for a moment everything was warm.

And then they crashed into the sea with a very big splash shooting up into the air. Under the water they'd let each other go after the waves had knocked the breath out of them. Ivan sinking farther, with his larger mass. He remained still, letting the water push him down deeper as the blue surrounded him. The last rays of the sun broke through the surface and shined down on him where he lay surrounded by various life; he was completely mesmerized.

Alfred wasn't far away; he hadn't been enraptured by the depths of the ocean, but the sight of Ivan truly looking at peace pulled him in. He swam down where Ivan lay resting and tugged on his arm; he didn't look like he was going to move, but another firm tug brought him back to reality.

His violet eyes blinked once before gazing at Alfred and nodded in understanding. They swam back up until they broke the surface, pulling in much needed air. There were no words for how either of them felt, but it was okay because the words they needed were ones they could never say because this was only for a little while. They could only portray everything they felt with their eyes. Violet clashing with blue.

* * *

 ***Sighs* RusAme for life...**

 **So, if this pair is your OTP you've probably seen the picture of them free falling over the ocean while the sun is setting. That is what inspired me to do this.**

 **Please tell me how I did because I really suck at writing fluff and I need some creative criticism.**


End file.
